


Lover

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin - Freeform, Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You had always wanted him but he was unobtainable. A make-out party changes everything. Should it be for the better or the worse is undecided? Your normal teenage life is about to change in many ways and all of it won't be for the best.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“Sirius broke up with Marlene again.” 

You looked up at that comment. Why you were surprised, you didn’t know. Sirius breaking up with Marlene happened almost every few weeks. The two would get back together, screw around, then break up. It was old news to everyone but each time it made you hurt. 

You had been in love with Sirius from the time that you had met him in your first year. He, however, didn’t feel the same. You were Remus Lupin’s little sister. That’s all you were to him. In fact, if he knew that you were actually alive that would be shocking in itself

“When you base a relationship on sex that is what happens.” 

Lily said in her warm motherly tone. Dorcas, who had made the original comment, shrugged. 

“It's like watching some muggle soap opera. Sirius needs to get himself a good girl who will treat him right. Marlene is my friend, don’t get me wrong but you know that she is just flirting with him for his looks. He needs to get someone like Y/n.” 

You looked up, almost dropping your pumpkin juice.” 

“Excuse me?”

You managed to choke up. Lily smiled. 

“The two of you would be adorable together.” 

Dorcas nodded. 

“Totally! Y/n Black. Has a nice ring to it.” 

Your mouth hung open as you tried to process your friend’s comments. Yes, Y/n Black had a nice ring to it but you doubted that would ever happen. You weren’t Sirius’ type. 

“Don’t get your hopes up.” 

You muttered as James came over and sat down beside his girlfriend. 

“Ladies, you are all looking lovely this morning. Y/n, why is your face so red?” 

The moment that Sirius and Remus sat down your face became two shades redder. 

“Love, are you alright?” 

James asked again. Sirius and your brother exchanged confused expressions. 

“Y/n?”

Remus whispered, softly. You found yourself looking at Sirius. Damn him and his perfect face! 

“Is it hot in here?”

You squeaked. Dorcas and Lily grinned. 

“For you, maybe. I think that I know what Y/n wants”

Dorcas said with a smile until you kicked her under the table. James and Sirius were now trying to figure it out. You were the group pet and everyone had a fiercely protective side over you. 

“I don’t get it.” 

Sirius finally spoke. You shook your head, hoping that something else would catch everyone’s attention. 

“You wouldn’t. Well, I have to go. There is something that I need to do in the library.” 

You jumped up from your seat as James quickly called you back. 

“Y/n, party tonight in the room of requirement. You should come.” 

You faked a smile. 

“Party sounds good.”

Sirius smirked from his place. You were too cute for your own good. He wanted nothing more than to tell you 

“Yeah, love. Get that nose of yours out of that book and come drink with us.” 

You blushed again. If anyone needed more proof that you had it bad for Sirius there it was. 

“We’ll see.” 

A few hours later…

“You look perfect in this dress!” 

Dorcas squealed. She had spent the past hour “playing closet” with you. After finally deciding on a red dress that made you look like a fox; she stood back admiring her creation. 

“You look great!”

Lily said, walking in from the bathroom. Dorcas grabbed some hairspray and did a final touch up. 

“He isn’t going to be able to take his eyes off of you.” 

“Who?”

All three of you turned to see Marlene walk in. The poor girl looked beyond depressed. You automatically began to panic.

“This Ravenclaw guy. I uh... don’t know his name. Pathetic isn’t it?” 

You said, hoping that Marlene would buy your story. When she sat down on her bed with a frown, you knew that she was good. 

“Nah, at least you have a possible boyfriend. Mine said he doesn’t love me anymore. I guess that I was stupid for ever thinking that Sirius Black could ever want to settle for one girl. There is someone else that he has his eye on and I just can’t figure out who.” 

You internally sighed at the comment. Of course, Sirius had his eye on someone else. He always had his eye on someone else...and it would never be you. 

You walked over to Marlene and sat down on her bed. 

“Maybe you should find someone else? You just keep getting hurt. You’re too nice of a person for that. I mean, yeah, Sirius is good looking but is all of the heartache worth it?” 

Marlene was silent for a moment before jumping up. 

“You know, Y/n, I think that you are right. All I am doing is keeping myself miserable for a boy who doesn’t want to commit. I should have talked to you ages ago.” 

You felt a bit guilty talking to Marlene about this when Dorcas just dressed you up to win Sirius over. It felt a little backhanded and catty but you couldn’t help the way Sirius made you feel. 

Marlene quickly pulled out a blue dress and began to change as you sat back down. The realization that you had just become one of those girls who stole their friend’s boyfriends was a bit much. You didn’t like hurting people and you knew that, if something did happen between Sirius and yourself, you would feel even more guilty when Marlene found out. 

“Glad that I could help.” 

The party turned out to be a lot more fun than you expected. You hadn’t seen Sirius for the first two hours that you were there. Maybe he decided not to come after all? You kept yourself busy dancing with Dorcas and Lily. 

“I’m going to get a drink.”

You yelled, over the loud music. Dorcas nodded as she went back to flirting with the girl from Ravenclaw that she had just met. 

“I’ll be here.”

After getting your drink, you turned to see people had started to pair up and was going to various corners of the room to make out. 

_One of those..._

You thought. It would be easy to slip out. No one would notice that you were gone. Everyone that you had come with was busy sucking face with someone else. 

As you started toward the door, your eyes met Sirius’. He sat on the couch across the room. He raised an eyebrow before motioning you over with his finger. You took a deep breath before walking over. Sirius sat with his legs spread as though he owned the damn place. 

“Hi.”

You said, softly. Suddenly you felt very shy. Sirius smirked. He had picked up on your shy demeanor a long time ago. You were a good girl...a very good girl. He could only hope that he could corrupt you a big. 

“Hey. Come here.”

You felt a blush fall over your cheeks. Sirius raised an eyebrow and motioned to his lap. 

“I want to make out with you. Come here.”

You didn’t wait to be told twice before you climbed on Sirius’ lap. Your heart was pounding as he adjusted your position so a knee was on either side of his body. 

“That’s better. I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you for a long time. You’re trembling.”

Sirius said with a seductive smile. You felt the blush returning as Sirius’ hand stroked down your spine. 

“I’ve never done this before.”

Sirius chuckled. His voice was deep as he leaned closer to you.

“Then I’ll have to make this extra nice.”

You almost came unglued the moment his lips were on yours. The kiss was soft at first before becoming needier. You moaned against his lips as Sirius slowly rubbed his tongue against yours. 

He pulled away for a moment. 

“Cherry lip gloss...my favorite.”

Sirius pressed his lips back to yours. He wasn’t about to lose a moment of closeness. 

You had become aware of Sirius’ erection forming against your pantry clad core. You wanted nothing more than to grind further down on him but wasn’t for sure if you should. Would it be too soon? Would you be coming off as too loose? 

Sirius didn't seem to care about what you were doing. His attention seemed to be solely focused on making out. You sighed happily against his lips as Sirius’ hand ghosted over your breasts. 

Sirius broke the kiss before opening his eyes to meet yours. 

“Want to stop?”

You shook your head. As quickly as possible, you pressed your lips back to his before kissing down his neck. Sirius sighed. This was probably the most erotic thing that you had ever done and he wanted to make it memorable. How was Sirius supposed to tell you that he had been dying to touch you for ages? You were one of his best friend’s sister. By all means, you were supposed to be untouchable but here he was making out with you like the world was about to end.

Sirius glanced over to Remus who was happily kissing some girl from Hufflepuff that he didn’t know. Remus didn’t seem to care that his sister was making out with the boy that girls called “the tongue bandit.”

Sirius carefully pulled you back up into a sitting position. 

“You taste as good as I had hoped.”

You lightly cried out as Sirius buried his face in your neck. As he sucked your neck, you didn’t care if he marked you up! You rocked your hips against him. Sirius moaned and lifted enough to cause some friction. 

“That’s it, baby. Rub on me like that. I want to make you come right here.” 

It took a few more thrusts of his hips and you were coming apart in his arms. You tried to keep your heavy breathing under control as the realization that Sirius had given you an orgasm in front of your friends washed over you. There was no penetration to it but damn it was good!

“That was beautiful, sweetheart.” 

Sirius said with a smile before pulling you back into another kiss. Maybe this was going to be a magical night after all…

The next morning, you awoke in a terrific mood. Sitting up in your bed, memories of the previous night filled your head. Sirius had walked you back to your dormitory and kissed you good night. The two of you had kissed so much that your lips were still swollen and chapped. 

“Have a good time last night?”

Your attention turned to Marlene, who was glaring at you. 

“Yeah, for my first party I really did.” 

Marlene stood up with a betrayed expression on her face. She had almost fallen apart when she found Sirius making out with you. Malene had hoped the “make-out party” would be enough to win Sirius over. That, however, didn’t happen when he had his tongue down your throat instead of Marlene’s. 

“I would hope so seeing as you made out with my boyfriend! You are such a lying snake, Y/n! I thought that I could trust you!”

Marlene stood and stormed out of the room without another word. 

You tried not to let Marlene’s words bother you as you walked into the common room. Maybe the two of you could talk later and you could explain yourself. 

Seeing Sirius sitting in the common room, your heart fluttered. He sat reading what looked to be a letter from home and tucked it into his back pocket as you walked over. 

“Hey.”

He said, casually. You thought it seemed to be an awfully common “hey” for someone who had given you an orgasm the night before. 

You wanted nothing more than another kiss from him!

“I’m happy to see you.”

You said softly. Sirius looked down at you carefully. God, you were perfect! Those big doe eyes looked at him innocently begging for another kiss but he couldn’t do it. After receiving a scathing letter from his mother, Sirius wasn’t feeling much like himself. 

You stood on your tiptoes to kiss him but Sirius backed away. 

“What are you doing?”

He asked tentatively. You frowned. 

“Last night….”

Sirius held up a hand to cut you off. He would regret this later but at the moment he didn’t feel like anything physical.

“Was just a make-out party. It didn’t mean anything.”

He felt instantly guilty at the comment. You looked totally devastated. Your cheeks went scarlet as you absentmindedly started messing with the charm bracelet that you were wearing. 

“Oh. I see. Yeah...well if you’ll excuse me please.” 

Sirius didn’t say anything as you quickly went back upstairs to hide in your dormitory. He wanted to go after you but at the same time, Sirius knew that he had really fucked up.

No one saw you for the rest of the afternoon. You weren’t in any class nor were you at dinner. Sirius glanced at your empty place beside Remus and felt like the biggest ass known to man. 

“Has anyone seen Y/n?” 

James asked. Dorcas looked up from her pudding with a scowl. 

“I went to check on her before potions and she was in tears because of some git that shall remain nameless. When I went back to get her for dinner, she was gone.” 

Sirius looked down at his lap before looking up to see all of his friend’s scowling at him. Remus especially looked annoyed. 

“What did you do?”

Remus snapped. Sirius sighed. 

“Look, I didn’t do it to intentionally hurt her. I got a letter from my mum that wasn’t nice. Y/n came down and wanted another kiss. I told her last night meant nothing and it was just a makeout party...before you all try to crucify me, hear me out. I don’t think Y/n needs to be with someone who is such an ass. I don’t want her to have to deal with my jackass family either. She’s too special for that.” 

Remus stood up. 

“Hey jackass, she doesn’t care. Y/n wants you!” 

Sirius blinked, feeling slightly baffled by Remus attacking him. 

“Where are you going?” 

Remus gave Sirius a glare before turning and storming away. 

“To comfort my sister!” 

Dorcas jumped up. 

“She needs me too.” 

She quickly took off after Remus leaving Sirius feeling worse than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take Remus and Dorcas long to find you. You sat in an abandoned hallway on a bottom step. Remus motioned to your other side with his head wanting Dorcas to take the left while he would take the right. 

You looked up when you felt Remus sink down beside you. He held out his arm, which you automatically took. Pressing your face into his shoulder you no longer fought the sobs that were going through you. Remus lay his head against yours but didn’t say anything. He knew that you wouldn't want to hear words. You only needed him. Dorcas meanwhile, wrapped her arm around your waist and snuggled against your shoulder. You were beyond thankful for your friends at this point. 

After a few minutes, Dorcas pulled away enough to squat down in front of you. She took a tissue out. 

“Here sweetie, let's dry your face.” 

You sat up enough to let Dorcas wipe the tears off of your cheek. 

“It just hurts. I thought that I was finally good enough.” 

Dorcas met Remus’ annoyed expression. She was the first to speak. If Remus said something it would probably cause Sirius to burst into flames (wherever he was)

“Sugar, you have always been good enough. Sirius is just a blind git.” 

Remus nodded. 

“You don’t deserve to be this put-out. There are a lot of nice boys out there.” 

“They aren’t Sirius.” 

Both Remus and Dorcas looked away sadly. If they needed any more proof that you had it bad for your friend, there it was.

“Want me to kick his ass?”

Remus asked. He was relieved when you smiled.

“No, Remus. One of two things will happen. Sirius will just stand there and let you beat his face in or he will mop the floor with your face. I don’t really want either of those.” 

Footsteps in the hallway made the three of you look up. Lily was walking down the steps with Regulus Black behind her. You couldn't help but frown. Lily and Regulus didn’t like each other. Regulus didn’t like any of your friends. He saw the lot of you as the demons who were corrupting his older brother. 

“Y/n, there you are! Regulus wants to help teach Sirius a lesson.” 

Regulus nodded but didn’t say anything. You exchanged sideways glances with Remus. 

“Why do you want to help me?”

You asked. Regulus shrugged. 

“Let's just say that Sirius has been an ass one too many times and needs his behind handed to him. As the person that knows him the best, I would like to be the one to offer assistance.” 

Regulus gave you his most charming smile. He wanted to tell you that you were the girl that Sirius had been fawning over for the longest time. 

“Well...okay. What’s your plan?”

Regulus grinned. 

“There is a party tonight in the room of requirement. All I ask is that you go along with what I do. “ 

“Okay.” 

You said, slightly worried about what the younger brother had up his sleeve. 

Meanwhile, 

Sirius sat beside James nervously tapping his fingers. None of his friends had come back after going to track you down. 

“James, I’m a dick.” 

James looked up with a frown. 

“Sirius, you aren’t a jerk. You just have no idea how to handle women that actually want you.” 

Sirius knew that James was right. He had really fucked up this time. Sirius wanted nothing more than to find you and apologize for his wrongdoings. You didn’t deserve the hell that he had thrown your way. It wasn’t your problem that his mother was a bitch and wanted to make his life hell. You were the angel that wanted to kiss him that morning. A kiss would have really helped him that morning. 

“Pads, there is a party tonight. Let's just go and get your mind off of it. Maybe Y/n will come with Remus.”

Sirius sighed, miserably. He knew that Remus was probably beyond pissed at him. Not only did Sirius have to figure out how to deal with you but he also had to find a way to apologize to Remus. 

“This sucks”

That night Sirius reluctantly followed James into the room of requirement. He didn’t really feel in a partying mood. Had it not been for the fact that he really needed to apologize to you, he probably wouldn’t have shown up in the first place. 

James put a drink in Sirius’ hand hoping to calm his friend’s nerves. 

“She’ll be here, mate.” 

The next half an hour seemed pretty dull to Sirius. Normally he would have been all over the place enjoying the loud music. Tonight, however, the loud music did nothing for him. 

It wasn’t until Peter Pettigrew said oh fuck did Sirius look up and he wished immediately that he hadn’t. You were in the middle of the room dancing with Regulus as if no one was watching. Sirius felt his mouth drop as he immediately stood up. 

His eyes flickered to Remus who walked over to join them. 

“What the hell is going on here, Moony?”

Sirius snapped. Remus shrugged. 

“Why are you so upset? It was just a make-out party. Y/n can dance with whomever she wants.” 

“What do you feel about snogging?” 

James asked, making both of his friends spin around. You stood in the middle of the room with your arms around Regulus’ shoulders kissing him as if the world was ending. 

A few seconds prior, you had no idea what Regulus’ plan was. He had only mentioned dancing suggestively. When he smirked in his brother’s direction; Regulus looked back down at you. 

“Ready to spice this up a bit?”

“Sure.” 

You said before Regulus pulled you into a hungry kiss. It took you all of three seconds to recover and start kissing Regulus back. 

His kisses are similar to his brother. 

You thought before opening your eyes enough to see your very shocked friends. James' mouth was wide open while Remus and Peter both just blinked. Remus knew that Regulus was planning something but clearly not this. 

It was Sirius’ expression that made your heart freeze. He looked straight betrayed. He was livid! His expression showed that he was ready to fight. Sirius didn’t care if it was his brother that you were snogging or not. Heads were about to roll! If Remus and James had not wrapped their arms around Sirius’ and Peter had not hit the ground and latched onto one of his legs; hexes were soon to fly. 

When Sirius finally got loose, he stormed to where you stood with Regulus. 

“What the hell is going on around here?” 

He snapped as Regulus slowly let go of you. Regulus’ eyes fluttered open as he slowly smiled at his older brother.

“I am making out with this very pretty girl. Do you want something?” 

Sirius tried to shake off James and Remus again. 

“I want you to get your hands off of her!” 

Regulus dropped his arms to your waist still holding you against him. You tried to keep your face emotionless but was failing. A blush was quickly taking over as you mentally apologized to Sirius. 

“Are you her boyfriend?”

Regulus questioned. Sirius clenched his hands together trying to breathe. 

“No.” 

“Then she can kiss whoever she wants with no input from you. No, if you’ll excuse me, I have some delightfully cherry tasting lips to get back to.”

The snide remark about your cherry lip gloss got under Sirius’ skin. This time the night before, he was the one kissing your cherry-flavored lips. Now it was his brother, the cocky little shit, taking his place. 

“Fuck you.”

Sirius snapped before turning and storming from the room. Regulus quickly let go of you with a grin. 

“Showtime, princess. You’re up.” 

He lightly smacked your ass you turned and ran after Sirius. 

“Sirius! Wait!” 

You called after him. He turned and looked at you with a displeased scowl. 

“What? Isn’t having my brother’s tongue down your throat enough for one night?”

You put your hands on your hips to fight the urge to kick Sirius’ shins. 

“I don’t understand why you are so upset. Last night was just a party, remember?”

Sirius groaned and ran a hand over his face. 

“It wasn’t just a party.” 

You were annoyed all over again. 

“Sirius Orion Black, you need to get your feelings straight and figure out just what the hell you want!” 

You gave him one final look before turning and storming back into the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast the next morning was uncommonly quiet. No one seemed in much of a speaking mood. Sirius and yourself were completely ignoring each other’s existence. Sirius was busy scowling down at the breakfast in front of him. Remus, meanwhile, looked ready to hop across the table and beat the snot out of Sirius. You decided it was best to not talk to either party. Sirius was extra moody and your brother was pissed. Neither would make a good chat buddy at the moment. Had the situation not been so intense and your make-out with Regulus Black hadn’t happened the night before; you would have tried to ease the tense atmosphere. 

You looked up when Regulus walked into the great hall. He gave you a nod before smirking at his older brother. Sirius only glared at Regulus until a glass of cold water poured all over his head. His head snapped up to see Marlene glaring down at him. 

“What the bloody hell was that for?” 

He snapped. Marlene resisted the urge to smack him. 

“Do you really think that it's funny to mess with my emotions? You make out with my friend and think that it won’t bother me! I should have known. I have seen how you looked at her! It all makes sense now!” 

You didn’t move from your place by Remus. Your older brother was being your safety net at the moment. Marlene glared in your direction. 

“Y/n, you think you are so innocent hiding over there beside your brother like some two year old! The two of you sluts deserve each other!” 

Sirius jumped up, not caring that he was soaking wet. 

“Don’t you dare call her a slut. She didn’t do anything wrong and neither did I. Marlene, you and I have no ties anymore. I can kiss whoever the fuck I want. If I wanted to kiss Lily I could.” 

“Don’t get your hopes up.” 

Lily muttered, fighting the urge to giggle at the expression on James’ face. Had it been anyone but Sirius, he would have been ready to jump in. Since it was Sirius, James wasn’t going to bother. He would rather back his best friend up.

“Yeah, he can kiss her if he wants to...I sure hope that you don’t mate but you can.” 

“That was an example.” 

Sirius muttered as Marlene continued. 

“You knew that Y/n was my friend.” 

“Yeah, again...WE. HAVE. NO. TIES. I have wanted Y/n for a long time.” 

Marlene knew all about the results of the make-out party. Dorcas had told her how Sirius had done you. Marlene was still furious with you and decided not to say anything but here she was.

“Rumor on the street is you fucked things up with her. No wonder she went to Regulus. Apparently, he’s a wonderful kisser. I may have to try myself.” 

Meanwhile, across the room, Regulus stood up and shook his head. 

“Not a chance, Mckinnon.” 

Sirius turned and walked out of the great hall without another word. He was mad (soaking wet and mad). The last thing that Sirius wanted to do was sit a moment longer with his friends! 

“Sirius, wait!” 

He turned to see you quickly following after him. Part of his mind told Sirius to keep walking. The other part, the part that won, told him to stop. 

“What?” 

He asked as you caught up. You took a deep breath before jumping in his arms. Sirius stumbled back a bit before catching himself on the wall. He wrapped an arm around your waist as your lips crashed into his. The kiss was soft...everything that he needed at the moment. 

“Y/n, sugar, what are you doing?”

He asked when you pulled away. You quickly reached up and put your hand at his mouth. 

“No, I need to say this. About last night, Regulus, it meant nothing. That….that wasn’t me. I’m not like that...I was just…”

“I hurt you, I know.” 

Sirius said, sadly. His eyes dropped to yours finally. 

“I should be apologizing. Y/n, that make out party wasn’t just a party. I have wanted you for so long. I never thought that I was good enough. That morning I had gotten a letter from my bitch of a mother and...my family makes me crazy. You didn’t deserve that though.” 

You smiled. 

“I know. They don’t deserve you. Can we try this again? Maybe a little more healthy like?”

Sirius pushed his soaking hair out of his eyes. 

“I would like that. Y/n, would you be my girlfriend?”

“I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend.” 

You said going back for another kiss. Sirius didn’t fight back this time. Now he had the girl that he wanted. Sure he would have to face Remus sooner than later. 

“We are both wet now.” 

You whispered against his lips. 

“I guess we can thank Marlene for that.” 

Sirius replied as the thought of the two of you getting sick from the cold finally came back. 

“We should probably get changed then we can continue this.” 

Sirius followed you into your dormitory as he unbuttoned his shirt. He flopped down on your bed and gave you a suggestive smile as you pulled your own shirt off. 

“You don’t have to put anything else on.”

Sirius commented. Did he expect you to sleep with him that night? No. Sirius knew that you were a virgin. He wanted things to be different with you. You deserved the wooing and Remus would really kill him if Sirius moved too quickly. 

“Why don’t you come here and let me warm you up?”

Sirius said as he moved enough to let you slide in beside him. You swallowed as he turned your face for another soft kiss. 

“You can touch me, you know.” 

You whispered against his lips. Sirius raised an eyebrow before letting his hand slide between your breasts. The pink bra was driving him nuts but Sirius was going to be good (or attempt to). 

“Lay back.”

You said before pushing your now-boyfriend backward and climbed on top of him. 

“You made me come at the party. That was the most erotic thing that I have ever done.”

Sirius’ hands were around your hips pulling your closer to him. 

“I didn’t know that was your first time. I figured that you had been with someone already...now that I know you are a virgin I wish I made it a bit more special.” 

You leaned down for another kiss.

“I never said that wasn’t special. I actually enjoyed it. Sirius, I’m not afraid to have sex with you if that's what you are worried about. If it's my brother, Remus will get over it. Couples have sex. He knows this.” 

Sirius laughed. 

“Yeah, but it will be his best friend who has a bit of a reputation deflowering his innocent little sister.” 

“It isn’t Remus’ decision on who I have sex with or when. That’s my decision. If I wanted it tonight, would you?”

You gently rocked yourself against the erection that Sirius had been discreetly trying to press against you. Sirius sat up enough to pull you back onto his lap.

“No. We aren’t having sex tonight. That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to but you deserve some wooing. Me shoving myself into you the same day that we become a couple isn’t exactly my definition of proper romance.” 

You rolled your eyes. 

“Please don’t tell me that you read romance novels in the dead of night.” 

It took all that you had not to giggle at the expression of disgust on Sirius’ face.

“No, I haven’t hit menopause but that you for caring. Just let me make this special.” 

(6 weeks later…)

“They are kissing again.” 

Remus muttered to James as the toy boys walked into the common room. James looked up to see Sirius and yourself locked in a heated snogfest on the couch. He shook his head with a smile. 

“What do you expect, Remus? They aren’t sleeping together yet. At the rate, they are going, however, I don’t think that will last very long.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” 

Remus muttered, resisting the urge to take his Herbology book and smacking Sirius in the back of the head with it. James gave him a silent smile. 

“Come on Remus, you have to admit that Sirius is really trying with Y/n. If she was some other girl, Sirius would have charmed the pants off of her by now.” 

Remus sighed. James was right. Sirius was really trying with you. Remus had to give him that. There had been plenty of nights when the snogging went too far; Sirius would be the first to pull away. He was taking you on special little dates that he had never bothered with when it came to other girls.

“I guess you’re right. He is being obnoxiously romantic with her. If I see another bouquet of roses in his hand I may vomit. Dorcas said their dormitory is looking like a mortuary.” 

James chuckled. He couldn’t help but think that for Marlene, it probably was like a mortuary. 

“Dorcas is such a romantic.”

Remus glanced up at you again. You were happy...the happiest he had ever seen. The brother in him couldn’t help but be excited about that. 

Meanwhile, Sirius was the first to pull away from what had to be the 100th kiss of the day. 

“Love, let's go somewhere. I can feel your brother’s eyes in the back of my head.” 

You glanced over Sirius’ shoulder to see James and Remus watching the two of you curiously. It also didn’t help that Marlene was glaring from her place at a table with Dorcas. 

“That sounds nice.”

You stood up as Sirius wrapped his hand around yours. 

“We’ll be back.” 

He muttered in James’ direction before tugging you with him. You knew exactly where the two of you were headed...the room of requirement. That was the one place that the two of you could make out in peace, without an audience  
.  
Your snogging sessions were beginning to get more heated with each day. How the two of you hadn’t slept together was still beyond you. There had been many nights that you lay beneath Sirius as he rubbed desperately against you. Any kind of friction was heavenly! 

The night before last was one of the most heated. Your legs trembled at the memory…

“Touch me, please.” 

You whimpered as Sirius kissed a path down your neck. His left hand was laying idly on your thigh. You were desperate to get back on top of him. If you could just rub yourself on his thigh or better yet on the erection that you were dying to have inside of you, you would have been happy. 

_“You’re so impatient.”_

_Sirius chided you. His tone was almost teasing as Sirius moved back up to nibble on your ear._

_“It's been six weeks.”_

_Sirius nodded._

_“I know. You’re going to make me come in my pants again.”_

_You shook your head before pulling away._

_“If you don’t touch me I am not touching you.”_

_Sirius clearly looked surprised before recovering to his smooth calm self._

_“Take your knickers off and get on my lap then.”_

_You didn’t wait to be told twice before quickly wiggling out of your clothing. Sirius gave you all of five seconds before pulling you back onto him._

_You gasped the moment his index and middle finger drifted over your clit. Sirius pushed your hair away from your neck and returned to his kissing._

_“Your soaking.”_

_He commented idly before slowly inserting a finger inside until you cried out. The stinging sensation made you attempt to push Sirius’ hand away._

_“If you want me inside of you, love, then you will have to get used to more than just my fingers.”_

“Here we are.” 

Sirius’ voice pulled you from your daydream. It didn’t seem like it took long at all for the room of requirement to show up. Maybe the room knew how desperate the two of you were taking that next step in your relationship.

“In you go, love.”

Sirius said with a smirk before gently shoving you in. What the two of you didn’t realize, however, was Marlene was watching every move from behind a column….


End file.
